Information-Centric Networking (ICN) represents a broad research direction for moving the Internet toward a content/information/data centric network architecture. At least some future network architecture possibilities for ICN are based on empirical research related to network usage and the desire to overcome problems with existing architectures such as Internet Protocol. ICN and its specific architecture designs, such as Named Data Networking (NDN) and Content Centric Networking (CCN), offer a fundamentally different approach in supporting information dissemination over any type of networks. CCN and NDN are content-based (or data-oriented) networking rather than host-oriented networking. The flow of messages through a CCN or NDN network is based on the names of the content in the messages rather than numerically addressed hosts. Identifying groups of messages that get consistent treatment in an ICN network, where the flow of messages is not based on numerically addressed hosts, presents a significant challenge to traffic engineers and administrators alike.